role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Horizon Brave
Horizon Brave (勇敢的地平線 Brave Horizon) is a Chinese Mark-1 Jaeger and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Horizon Brave is a jovial, boisterous and brutal Jaeger who likes to beat up bad Kaiju every now and then as a sport. Despite his immense and towering appearance, he is a caring mecha, always being there for his comrades both Jaegers and Earth Defenders alike. History Debut: Gamera vs. Brute Bagan Horizon Brave first appeared briefly in RP to fight up against Brute Bagan along with Gamera. After a long and brutal fight, Horizon Brave were able to eventually chase away Brute Bagan and afterwards took off. Horizon Brave vs. ReignKama and ReignEkkusu When ReignKama and ReignEkkusu showed up to attack in a European city, GDF Romanian Commander Constantin and Lucas found out about this quickly and send in their mercenary Jaeger, Horizon Brave. Horizon Brave showed up and fought the two monsters, bashing them and nearly freezing ReignEkkusu. Eventually the two monsters retreated away, and Horizon Brave was victorious. Horizon Brave then went elsewhere. Trouble at Denver In Denver, Colorado, a tsunami struck the city and covered it in 20 meters of water. As this happened, three breach kaiju appeared: Scissure and his two allies, Bugbuzz and Serpentine. As the three rampaged, with Scissure slashing a building in half and incinerating the Denver Art Museum in a blue ball of flame, two jaegers named Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard came to Denver to defend the Colorado capital from the breach kaiju. As Horizon Brave charged Scissure, the mind-controlled Breach kaiju did the same, the two giants ramming into one another. As the Chinese jaeger punched the quadruped monster, Scissure grunted in pain and slammed his own fist into Horizon Brave. Next, Horizon Brave fired at Scissure with his Cryo-Cannons. Letting out a roar of pain, Scissure's eyes blazed with hatred as he blasted Horizon Brave point-blank with another ball of blue fire. Once again, Horizon Brave and Scissure rammed hard into each other, making a small shock wave from the connection. As Horizon Brave tried to push Scissure back, the confused Breach monster picked up the Mark-I jaeger in a great show of strength and threw him right into a large building, damaging the giant mech and burying him in rubble as the building collapsed on him. Running up to the downed jaeger, Scissure roared and coated Horizon Brave in azure flames, making him stumble back to put the fire out. As Horizon Brave sent out another wave of Cryo-Cannons at Scissure, the quadruped kaiju slammed right through them and into the jaeger, taking a good amount of damage as a result. Next, Scissure headbutted Horizon Brave, before backing off and regrouping with Bugbuzz. A harpoon suddenly flew into the water, impaling Serpentine. Jumping down, the new contender, a cyborg shark humanoid with a fedora, punched Serpentine before pulling the harpoon out. Picking up Serpentine, the cyborg shark blasted a whole in the kaiju with one of his plasma blasters before flinging him away. As Bugbuzz slammed her pincers into him, the challenger revealed as Hydrogeon aimed both plasma blaster arms at Bugbuzz's head and fired, blowing off a chunk of her head and sending her fleeing from Denver. Not noticing the absence of his two Breach kaiju allies, Scissure charged Pearl Blizzard, getting kicked in the face as a result. With his nose bleeding, Scissure roared in pain and knocked over the Romanian mech by punching her in the face. Letting out a mighty roar, Scissure blasted Pearl Blizzard with an orb of blue flames. Suddenly, Scissure was blasted backwards by Pearl Blizzard's plasma grenade, and hit by Hydrogeon's plasma blasters in the back right after. Realizing his companions were gone, Scissure jumped into the water and retreated, leaving Denver and ending the battle. Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard then thanked Hydrogeon for helping them out in their battle; with their work there now done, the two Jaegers then turned around and took off, heading back to base. Zilla Jr., Windom and Horizon Brave vs. the Four Beasts of Fear Horizon Brave later reappeared to fight off against four monsters and assist Fire Windom in taking them down. Petero, Ghoston and Tsunokeler then continue their attack some more, before then the sounds of some helicopters can be heard flying in with the sounds of then something dropping down; Horizon Brave had arrived to combat the monsters. Tsunokeler and Ghoston both roared in anger at Horizon Brave and then slowly approached the Jaeger. Ghoston attacked Horizon Brave first and threw a building at him, to which Horizon Brave then raised up right fist and smashed through the building, then rushes towards Ghoston. Ghoston then rushed towards Horizon Brave as well. Horizon Brave then punched hard against Ghoston, causing Ghoston to roll over and roar in pain. As Horizon Brave and Fire Windom teamed up with each other, Ghoston then ran up and charged against both of them. Fire Windom then threw his arm cannon and thwacked it against Ghoston's head, causing to roar in pain and hold onto his face. Ghoston then punched back at Fire Windom in retaliation. Fire Windom staggered back but then fired a laser beam against Ghoston, sending Ghoston staggering back. Horizon Brave then opened up his Cryo-Cannons and opened fire at Ghoston with icy cold cryo-blasts. As the cryo-blasts hit Ghoston, Ghoston began to freeze up. Fire Windom then ran up to Ghoston and hit him with his arm cannon again, causing Ghoston to crash against a building. Horizon Brave then then crouched down, activating Cryo-Cannons again and then opening fire against Ghoston. Ghoston got back up, only then to be hit by the rounds of icy blasts, freezing him. Horizon Brave then ran towards the frozen Ghoston and then raised up his fists, smashing them down against Ghoston, shattering the frozen kaiju and destroying Ghoston, also causing an explosion around the area. Afterwards, Petero then waddled in, firing some eye blasts at Fire Windom's area, creating some small explosions. Petero then began to blast at some random buildings, causing them to explode. Horizon Brave then fired some Icy Blasts against Petero, causing Petero to crash against a building. Petero then waddled back into action, firing down some eye blasts at the city while the others are occupied. Horizon Brave noticed what Petero was doing however and then ran in to fight him. Horizon Brave went in to punch at Petero, but then Petero blasted at him with his high-pressure water hose, causing Horizon Brave to fall over. As Tsunokeler and Ghoston were destroyed and Gokinezula retreated, only Petero remained. Petero then fired some eye blasts at Horizon Brave, creating some explosions. Fire Windom and Zilla Jr. then ran towards Petero. Fire Windom then fired his Fire Cannon at Petero, followed up by Zilla Jr. blasting his Atomic Ray against Petero. Petero was hit by both attacks and then fell over some buildings. Petero then got back up back up and then fired some eye blasts down in front of Zilla Jr.'s and Fire Windom's area, creating some explosions. As Zilla Jr. and Fire Windom protected themselves from the blast, Petero then shaked and sprayed his High Pressure Water Hose at the two....but then shot out a strong blast from his Cry-Cannon, hitting at Petero's hose. Petero's hose frozen, it could no longer fire the high-water pressure beam anymore and it's attempted beam was frozen in the air and then fell down to the ground, shattering into pieces. Horizon Brave then ran in and punched against Petero's back. Zilla Jr. then ran in and slammed against Petero, punching at him hard as well. Fire Windom went up to Petero and put his cannon into it's red eye but not firing yet before finally then firing his cannon at Petero. Petero was blasted in the eye and by all of the attacks and then fell over and roared in agony, rolling over. Zilla Jr. then fired his Atomic Ray against Petero, partially setting on him fire. Petero then rolled off and burrowed aways, retreating. Horizon Brave then nodded to Fire Windom and Zilla Jr. and thanked them, and then turned around and headed off to elsewhere, as his mission there was now done. The All Out War Against Orochi WIP Powers & Weapons * Enhanced Strength: Horizon Brave is very strong. * Enhanced Durability: Horizon Brave has enhanced durability. * Cryo-Cannons: '''Horizon Brave is armed with shoulder-mounted Cryo Cannons used to freeze kaiju in battle or power it's melee attacks. If applied to full power, the cryo-cannon blasts can totally freeze a kaiju in a matter of five seconds. Power Moves * '''Flash Freeze: A signature attack of Horizon Brave. * Sub-Zero Suckerpunch: Another signature attack of Horizon Brave. Trivia * Horizon Brave was originally used by Lord Vehk. * He is also works for the Romanian GDF Division as a Mercenary Jaeger. * Out of all the Jaegers; Horizon Brave had five attempted intros, but it was until the six attempt until he was finally introduced. * He is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Jaegers. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Jaegers Category:Male Personality Category:Global Defense Force Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics